The End's Beginning
by too addicted to fiction
Summary: You start to care too much. You start to fall too hard. And you start to think that there might be a reason you've wound up together here in the first place. Anthology of one-shots. Mostly Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, let me preface this by saying that I am absolutely a Bellarke girl through and through, but last night's midseason finale gave me a lot of feels and reminded me how much I liked Finn in the beginning. I just sort of had to get this out (and shout-out to my beta reader S.B. who encouraged me to post), and it's just a quick one-shot. If you like Bellarke, check out my other fic "Entropy."

Disclaimer: I don't own The 100 or its characters.

Warning: Spoilers for the midseason finale "Spacewalker."

* * *

The End's Beginning

When you first meet him, you think he's irresponsible, irritating. Incorrigible, for lack of a better word. He's trying to impress you, trying to show off, and you don't know why he's picked you, but you're over it almost instantly, and you demand that he take a seat, that he back off. And because of his irresponsibility, two others are affected, lost in the sea of ignorant and heady teens that wind up in that godforsaken place you now have to call a home.

You're alone here. You never really belonged, but you think about the best way to survive, to thrive, and you know that you have to be an adult if nobody else will be. You need to get food. You need to make sure there's sustenance. The human body can only live for three days without water, and a little over a week without food. You know this because you know the human body. You're a medic, or a medic-in-training, or you were before you were arrested for some crime they call treason when you were really only privy to a secret that they wanted forgotten. You shake your head. It doesn't really matter now what you were; all that matters is what you are, and what you have to be to live.

So you decide to go on a journey to get provisions, and then he comes with you. Another girl tells you to stay away, he's going to be hers, and you're more than happy to let her at him. After all, you never cared much for him or his silly nicknames, which annoyingly seem to be catching on.

You learn a lot on that trip. You don't really want to like him, but his smile is infectious. For some reason, he's got eyes for you, and when he slips you a flower, you don't want to grin, but you feel the corners of your mouth tilting up anyway. You try to remind yourself of his more infuriating traits, but those seem to be evolving too into things that might make him a good person.

And do you really want him to be a good person? You could use allies here, after all, and everyone else thinks you're some spoiled upper class brat who always does what she's told.

Later, when one of your people needs help, he doesn't want to go at first. You're dealing with yet another asshole, only this one is charismatic as Hell and already has a following. _Whatever the Hell we want_, they chant, and you can't help but curse the whole batch of idiots. But they're the only family you have here, and someone has to be responsible. And that's just it, isn't it? It's in your nature to be the mom of the pack, the leader of the bunch.

He doesn't want to come on the rescue mission, and you tell him that your quarry once looked up to him. He should be ashamed. Minutes later, when you're already being bullied, he suddenly shows up, seeming a lot more like a hero than a nuisance. After that, he stays by your side, and you start to admire that carefree attitude, that disarming smile. He used to make you grind your teeth, but now he makes your eyes shine. You start to care.

You start to care too much. You start to fall too hard. And one day when he's upset – and you understand, because you're upset too – you tell him that he's not alone, and that you're there for him, and then it happens. You sleep together, and it's not just for the comfort of another body. It's for comfort from _him_, and comfort for _him_. And you start to think that there might be a reason you've wound up together here in the first place.

Only to have that tragically cut short when his girlfriend arrives. And she's so beautiful, and so secure. She's everything every woman wants to be, and she has history with him. And maybe you were just another notch on his bedpost.

She starts to suspect, and he tries to talk to you, but you're not having it. And then the unthinkable happens, and he's hurt. He's hurt _bad_, and here you are working hand-in-hand with his girlfriend to save him. And miraculously, you do save him, but when she stays there, monitoring him as he sleeps, your heart breaks a little more, until you're not sure if it was really whole to begin with.

It gets messy. He's persistent. He thinks you've started something, and you assure him that no, nothing has started, and his girlfriend would surely not appreciate this. But she's smart. She can tell it's over. And he confesses that he loves, but it's too late. He's hurt you too much.

Throughout it all, you don't know how you feel. Your heart was broken when you came down here, and now it's broken again, and you're too busy shouldering the responsibility of the world to even stop and assess how you really feel. And then you're separated. You find yourself in a tricky situation, your friends lulled into comfort, but you have to escape, and you flee. You manage to find some old friends, but he's not there. He's out looking for you, they say. He went to find you.

You finally find him, but he's not the same. He's changed. He's an extreme version of himself, driven to something almost crazy in your absence. And when he looks at you with those wild eyes, you take a step back, because this side of him scares you.

There are consequences to what he's done. Everyone has to face the music when the time comes, and he knows that it's his time now. But you refuse to believe it. But deep down, he's always been a good guy, an idealistic guy, and he knows when sacrifice is righteous versus when it's necessary. And it's necessary now.

But before they can pull the trigger, you have one last minute to make it right. And you kiss him, and tell him that you return his love even though your own heart is too shattered to even know how it feels, and you mercifully end him before he can feel any more pain.

And you wonder how you got here. How you started to fall for him, and did you ever start to love him? Did you ever stop? And you wonder how he's the only who saw you when you were just a privileged princess to everyone else, incurably sad and alone. And you know nothing will ever be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2: Lifeline

A/N: So, this was going to just be a one-shot after the midseason finale, but I've sorta just decided to make it an anthology of one-shots, most of which are going to be Bellarke. This one takes place immediately after the first one-shot, which is after "Spacewalker." Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own The 100 or its characters.

* * *

**LIFELINE**

You're drowning. You're haunted by the sound of Raven's wail. It was gutwrenching, like someone was ripping your heart out over and over and all you can do is sit there and think, _I deserve this_. You try to sleep, but every time you close your eyes, you see Finn's frightened face, staring at you, telling you he's scared. And then you end it all, because you're the leader, because you have to, because you might have loved him.

You haven't slept in days, and it's affecting you. You're in the med bay, with your mother and her aid Jackson, stitching up a nasty cut that Murphy got while hunting. You're so distracted and fatigued that you accidentally stab a little too hard during one suture, and he flinches, pained. "Geez, Princess. I know I'm not your favorite person, but I thought doctors were supposed to have a soft touch."

And you're so exhausted and vulnerable that you actually burst out into tears. Murphy looks panicked. "Oh, Clarke, God, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. Really, it doesn't hurt."

You can't stop crying, and you're apologizing to Murphy when suddenly there's a hand on your shoulder. "Let's go, Princess."

"Would everyone just stop _calling me that_?!" you shout, and then you're a little embarrassed, because everyone is looking at you funny. You sniff, looking over your shoulder, and Bellamy is there. For some reason, this makes you cry harder, and he puts his other hand around your waist, gently urging you to stand up and come outside for some air. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Jackson hurrying over to finish Murphy, and your incompetence embarrasses you.

Bellamy guides you over to a quiet area near one of the outer walls. Your crying has stopped, and now you just feel heavy, like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. You're sure there are tear tracks on your face, and you try to scrub at one cheek. "God, Clarke. C'mon, get a grip," he says gruffly.

You feel like this would be yet another catalyst for tears to most people, but that one statement contains so much tough love, and is just so… so _Bellamy_ that a sudden laugh bubbles up. The sound takes you by surprise, but it takes him by surprise too, a small smile alights his face. It's gentle, tender, and so unlike the co-leader you know that you both find yourself looking at each other, completely surprised by what you're seeing.

And that's the first step to telling him when he asks, _What's going on? What's wrong?_ Because something is wrong. Most days you feel like you can hardly breathe, that the weight of responsibility and guilt is pulling you under the water faster than you can tread. You couldn't save Finn, and when others look at you, it's with pity in their eyes; when Raven looks at you, it's with hatred.

But he turns it around on you, just like he always does. Because he's a pain in the ass that way, isn't he? He tells you that your actions were brave, and selfless. Everyone knew how you cared for the Spacewalker, he says. Everyone knew how much it hurt you to kill him, but you did it for them. And it's not pity in their eyes, he says, but gratitude, and perhaps guilt themselves, because how can they ever to do for you what you've done for them? But that's how being a leader works. He smirks, and it lifts you.

You don't hug. You don't embrace. That's not how you two work. Instead, you go back to the medical tent, where Jackson has finished Murphy's stitches, and you move on to the next patient.

A few days later, Bellamy comes to check up on you again. You huff, but you feel better, because here is someone who knows how you really and truly feel and sticks around anyway. He has a plan to rescue your people from Mt. Weather, and the possibility of freeing your people also frees your mind. It distracts you, keeps your treacherous thoughts at bay, and memories begin to gather like dust, ready to blow away in the wind once you finally let them go.

You mount an attack. You sneak in, side by side with the Grounders, and you destroy their Harvest Sanctuary. You get your friends back. You're reunited with Monty, and Jasper, and Miller, and it's almost all right until they ask, _Where's Finn?_ And then you remember, and it hurts.

Later, when you're celebrating your victory, you drink moonshine, but only a few swallows. You run into Raven. You haven't even really spoken to her since That Night. She's refused to see you, and when you have passed one another, she's shot you looks of hatred, looks of betrayal, and you've felt that you deserved it. Tonight she's drunk, and though she seems sad, she also seems aggressive. She confronts you.

"You killed him," she says. "You killed him with _my _knife."

"We couldn't have escaped," you whisper. "He would have died anyway. This is what we needed. This is what he wanted."

And she screams at you, and slaps you across the face. Your head whips to the side, and you feel arms enclosing around you. She's holding you, sobbing, and you're crying too. And the two of you cry together for a boy you once loved, and who loved both of you in the best way he knew how.

After that, Raven apologizes for hitting you. You've made your peace with her, though, so you forgive and forget easily. You tell her you wish this had happened sooner. Because now, finally, you feel more of the guilt lifting away from you.

You move away from the merriment. "Lighten up, Clarke," you hear, and you turn to see Bellamy making his way toward you with more moonshine. It's oddly reminiscent of Unity Day just after the 100 touched down, and the corners of your mouth turn up.

"So bossy, Bellamy," you say. He's drunk, and smiling, all swagger and languid charm. "Hanging out with me won't make you cooler. You should know that by now."

"I'm pretty use to being an outcast," he chirps, bumping his shoulder into yours. "It adds to my charm."

And it just might. You clink glasses and take another sip, letting the potent drink warm you right down to your center. "Thanks," you say. He just smiles, looping his hand lazily around your waist as you look out into the night.

And he might think you mean for the drink, but really it's for so much more than that. It's for not pitying you, or treating you differently. It's for pushing you, and distracting you. It's for just being there for you. It's for giving you hope, enough to stay afloat, enough to tread water. And you're not swimming yet, but you're not drowning anymore, either. And it could be that he's your lifeline if you ever start to go under again.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

Disclaimer: I don't own The 100 or its characters, but I can't stop writing about them.

Pairing: Bellamy Blake / Clarke Griffin

Timing: Post-216 (Season 2 Finale)

* * *

**Home**

She doesn't know what compels her to do it, but as her lips brush his cheek, and she hugs him close, it feels right. It feels right when nothing else does, when her heart is broken and her guilt overwhelming. When Jasper glares at her with hateful eyes, when she sees how Lincoln is an outcast from his people. When she sees her own mother in so much pain, grasping at Kane's hand as they trudge into Camp Jaha, where everyone is learning that Earth isn't the lush paradise they'd dreamed of. Was this what they'd expected when they'd dreamed of coming home?

Something inside reacts when he'd wanted her to stay, when he'd said, "Please come in." There was a desperation in the words, but also a hope. He'd tried to cover it up with a joke, but she couldn't go in for even a drink, because then she might never get the courage to leave. And she had to leave.

So she finally releases him, and she can feel his eyes on her for just a moment as she walks off towards the horizon. But he turns, and her pace quickens. Was she hoping he'd stop her? It's probably best that he didn't. Some things you have to do on your own.

Time passes. Weeks go by, and Clarke finds herself exploring new parts of this world. And it's scary, and it's amazing. It's everything she'd always imagined when drawing Earth, but it's so much more. She almost dies one night during an insane lightning storm. She'd taken to sleeping in trees, tying herself in at night so as not to fall out, because of prowling predators. And as she sat, perched high in the branches of an old oak, the rain tumbled down, and the thunder boomed, and she suddenly wanted to be drenched in it.

There was something about the rain. An expression from before the Great War had to do with washing away your sins, and Clarke wondered if that could really work. She untied herself, climbed up to the top of the tree. And once she breached the canopy, she smiled as the droplets hit her skin and ran down her cheeks. She raised a hand up, as if she could touch the sky…

_BOOM!_ Suddenly a flash so bright streaked near her, hitting the tree directly next to her. The entire sea of treetops seemed to light up for a split second as the thunder clashed, so bright and loud that it startles her. Clarke suddenly finds herself off balance, and she nearly falls over the branch she's sitting on, barely managing to find her grip and pull herself up before another nearby bolt strikes again. Finally, her inner, more logical thoughts kick in and she begins to climb down, away from the danger, away from the rain. Sopping wet but somehow relieved, Clarke ties herself back to the tree, ready to sleep. And all she can think about is how in that minute, as she nearly fell from the tree, as the lightning crashed down, there was only one face in her mind.

* * *

When Kane clapped him on the shoulder, telling him that he's done well, that he's saved their people, Bellamy hadn't thought much of it. Sure, it was nice having Kane be less of a dick than normal (because Bellamy still remembered when Kane had first gotten to Earth, and how he'd been treated like a criminal), but everyone was pretty relieved to be coming back home, right?

But it didn't feel like home. To be honest, Bellamy had only spent a handful of nights in Camp Jaha when he realized that it would never be home. The Ark hadn't really been home either, now had it? And the dropship? Well, wasn't home supposed to be a safe haven, somewhere you went when you could completely let go of all that shit, all that baggage weighing you down? Maybe Bellamy had never really been home.

And that's why he was surprised a few days later when Kane suddenly began to hang around more, asking Bellamy's advice on this thing or that. How often did Bellamy think they should send out perimeter patrols? Where was the best location for growing crops, in Bellamy's opinion? What did Bellamy think about building an irrigation system from the river to the west?

He gave his thoughts, casually began directing here and there. And suddenly Bellamy found himself a leader in his own right, and it wasn't until he looked up one time and saw Kane's small half-smile, appraising him, that he realized what the older man had done. _That tricky bastard_, Bellamy thought, realizing that he was effectively running Camp Jaha.

But this is what he'd wanted when he's first arrived, right? To be the leader. And he was here with his sister, who was happy for the first time in so long now that Lincoln had joined them and helped them. And when Bellamy went to sleep at night, he did have a certain kind of satisfaction with all that they'd accomplished.

And Bellamy thought he would have been content had it not been for that small feeling that still bubbled beneath the surface. He thought of her every day. Where was she now? Was she okay? Had she found peace?

He hoped so. And he hoped they would meet again.

* * *

Every step of the way, Clarke marks her path. She doesn't know why she does this, only that it feels right. Maybe she'll follow them back to Camp Jaha some day. Maybe she won't. All she knows is that every time she makes camp somewhere, she wants the world to know she's been here. Maybe that way she won't feel so much like a ghost.

Clarke meets other Grounders. They don't receive her well at first, but she's learned a couple of their customs from her time spent with Lexa. Thinking back on it breaks her heart. Did she have feelings for Lexa? Who knows… It could have been the intense pressure on her shoulders, or it could have been a more naïve version of herself who hoped there was more to life than just surviving. Whatever the case, Clarke had come to realize she couldn't be with someone like that, who could betray so quickly, so easily.

But Clarke learned from it, and she knows she has to protect her heart. And so she walks onward, learning new lands, facing new terrains, and hoping that some day she won't feel quite so broken.

* * *

She told him to watch over everyone, and that's what he's done, and finally enough months pass that life feels relatively normal, at least for the ground. The remaining members of the original 100 are still haunted by the memories from Mount Weather, but they begin to find it in themselves to move on. Bellamy includes himself here. Sometimes he wakes at night, sweat making him cold, thinking he's been collared, sprayed down, strung up and drained of blood. Sometimes when he's working, he looks down at his hand and thinks about how he helped pull that lever, and killed so many innocent men, women, and children, some of whom helped them.

But he knows that this is the great question of their time. Their predecessors on Earth destroyed the world, fighting and bombing one another until the planet was a vacant, radiation-soaked land nearly devoid of life. Had the human race learned from the sins of its past? Bellamy wasn't so sure.

But when he sees Monty teaching a small group of children how to plant tomatoes, or watches as Octavia shows other women how to sew the way only their mother knew how, he thinks that maybe there's hope. Maybe there is a happy ending in store for them, and they have learned from their mistakes.

And when he looks around the camp and feels that maybe the burden of rebuilding these people – his friends – might be drawing to a close, he turns to Kane, and says, "I have to go."

Kane argues against it, but Abby stops him. They've grown close since coming to Earth, and everyone can see it, but it's actually Octavia who changes Kane's mind. "Let him go," she says. "We've all found peace. Now let Bellamy find his."

And Bellamy exhales a breath of relief, or even maybe liberation, as his friends give him their blessings.

* * *

A year and a half has passed. Clarke treads through a stream. She's barefoot, her feet cool in the water as her toes shift against the smooth, round pebbles lining the bottom. Small rays of sunlight filter through the tree cover, and she looks down as she thinks about where she'll go next. She listens to the babbling water, to the trilling of the birds.

"Clarke."

Her mind blanks. Her breath catches. She turns her head, and she thinks that her mind must be playing tricks on her. "What are you doing here?" she asks, because there's no way that Bellamy Blake can be right there. Right here, with her.

He lets out a little laugh, and Clarke marvels. She doesn't think she's heard him laugh before, but his voice is full of relief, and happiness. "Looking for you."

"How did you find me?" Her voice feels rusty from disuse, and she feels a little insecure. After all, here he is in all his glory.

He walks closer, not even bothering to take off his shoes as he wades into the water. He stands in front of her, looking down. "I followed your trail. Very thoughtful of you to leave me one."

The markers. "I don't even know why I did that," she confesses.

"Maybe a part of you wanted to be found."

She swallows, growing emotional. "How's my mom? How are the others?"

"They're fine. They miss you."

"I miss them."

"Then come back with me," he says.

"Bellamy," and something passes through his eyes as she says his name, "I'm not sure if I can. I'm so broken. I can never atone for what I did."

"What _we_ did, Clarke. If you could just see the camp now. No one can forget what happened, but everyone is moving on with their lives. Did you know Raven is pregnant?"

Clarke gasps. "What?"

"With Wick. And if you thought she was forceful before, you should see her when she gets a craving."

Clarke can't help it. She laughs. "Tell me more."

And he does.

Two hours later, they sit on the edge of the stream as the sun begins to set. The sky brims with colors, and Clarke wishes she could paint it. The sky is more beautiful than she could have ever possibly imagined.

Next to her, Bellamy suddenly takes her hand. She looks him in the eyes. "And they can survive without you, Clarke, but they shouldn't have to. It's time to come back."

She leans in to kiss him on the cheek, but he knows what she's planning, and he turns his head. Their lips only just touch before she draws back, surprise. But when she sees the complete vulnerability in his eyes, she feels drawn in, and for the first time in a long time, tethered to another person.

They kiss quietly for a minute before they separate. Bellamy's larger, calloused hand holds hers gently, and she thinks how nice it is to have some contact. It's been so very long, and this is Bellamy, after all. This feeling of belonging, of affection and caring and maybe even eventually love, was what she had always dreamed of when she'd thought of Earth. And even though she's broken, the shattered pieces of her heart slowly begin to fit together once again.

"Some things you have to do on your own, Clarke, but not everything. Not this. Come home with me."

And Clarke thinks, _I already am_, because as long as he's with her, she feels like she's home. So when he stands up and offers her his hand, she takes it, ready to take the first steps with him into the next chapter of her life.

* * *

A/N: I have this GIF on my phone of Clarke kissing Bellamy on the cheek and saying, "May we meet again," and I keep texting it to everyone and rewatching it over and over... Do I have a problem?! I might have too many feelings, whoops. Anyway, felt like it needed a little fix. Thanks so much for reading! xoxo, TATF


	4. Chapter 4: Shooting Star

Disclaimer: I don't own The 100 or its characters, but they give me lots of plot bunnies.

Couple: Bellarke

* * *

**Shooting Star**

_Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

_Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

\- "Bright" by Echosmith

It's been a year. A year since they rescued their people. A year since Lexa and those under her command retreated and betrayed them. A year since _she_ left.

It's been a year, and Bellamy takes in the sight before him with a steady gaze and a quiet demeanor as the Sky People celebrate their time on Earth. Mirth is abundant. Monty and Jasper have made their moonshine, and Lincoln's taught them how to distill the bitter drinks that the Grounders are used to making. Even Chancellor Griffin gives a small smile as she watches small children run around the camp fire, playing tag and pretending to be hunters and panthers.

Bellamy's eyes go back to Jasper as he pours Harper a cup of particularly pungent brew, and he laughs when her nose wrinkles. Behind him, Monty tells Monroe and Miller something that makes them shake their heads wryly. Bellamy thinks back on the time here.

When they first arrived back here, everyone had been broken. Not just physically, although that was surely the case, but also emotionally. Everyone lost something that day, and it had come at a time when they'd all thought they'd reached their peak with emotional baggage.

Jasper hadn't been able to talk to Bellamy for months. He also hadn't talked to Monty, blaming them for Maya's death, for the deaths of so many who had helped them. He wasn't there, though. He couldn't know the impossible decision set before them. How do you choose between two horrible choices?

It had been Raven to jog Jasper out of it, telling him that they'd all lost someone, that he needed to be stronger, to move on, but to always remember. That's how she felt about Finn. Bellamy glanced over to where the beautiful mechanic sat on a log, poking at the tall engineer bear hugging her. Raven and Wick were kind of perfect for each other, Bellamy supposed. She was a spitfire, and she needed someone who could keep up with that. Wick had proven time and again that he was not only loyal, but he was willing to call her on her shit, and Bellamy respected that.

Further away, Lincoln and Octavia lounged, occasionally swiping playfully at small children who ran close by. Lincoln had officially been accepted into Camp Jaha, and he had taught them so many things. He'd acted as an ambassador in any dealings with the Grounders, and he was one of the most beloved members of the Sky People. Especially by the children. They thought his strange clothes and interesting manners made him exotic, and he was often the most fascinating person in camp.

Bellamy focused on Octavia. She was still so young, but Bellamy could tell that she would be with Lincoln for as long as they both lived. Sometimes you found _that person_, and even if you came from two different worlds, it just seemed right.

Kane had come to stand next to Bellamy during his musings. The older man didn't say much, but Bellamy could tell something was on his mind. He waited for Kane, and a minute passed, maybe two, before he spoke.

"They're happy," was all Kane said.

Bellamy waited. He knew there was more to this.

"They're happy, and it's because of you. Your leadership. Your hard work. Your sacrifice."

"We all made this happen," Bellamy murmured. He didn't like it when Kane tried to appeal to him. All he'd ever wanted was to live without fear and oppression, where his little sister would be safe and happy. He was pretty simple in that way, he guessed.

"But you especially. And I know how hard that's been for you," Kane replied.

Bellamy looked up at the stars. He wondered if somewhere, anywhere, _she_ was looking up at the same night sky, seeing the same sight as him. The thought was comforting.

"She's still out there, Bellamy."

Bellamy turned to look at Kane, cocking his head. Was Kane saying…?

And Kane smiled, more of a half-smirk, but his eyes bespoke of a mischievousness that Bellamy rarely saw in the older man's gaze. "Go get her."

* * *

Clarke looked up at the sky. It was a warm night, but the ocean brought a small breeze. She didn't know for how long she'd been traveling, but she felt completely in-tune with the Earth now. She thought back to her drawings aboard the Ark, when she'd been trapped in the Sky Box, and how they paled in comparison to the real thing.

Sometimes she felt like a ghost, passing through the Earth without notice. Sometimes she felt like an intruder, breaking into the stillness of the landscape. And sometimes she felt completely at home, like she was meant to walk this Earth to the ends and back again.

Tonight, she wasn't sure what she felt, but her eyes lit up when something above her suddenly streaked through the sky. She watched it, fascinated. A shooting star.

She thought about when she and the rest of the 100 had first landed on Earth, and how Finn had told her you could wish on shooting stars. "Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?" she nearly whispered, her voice rusty from disuse.

"I wouldn't even know what to wish for," came the gruff reply, so unexpected that Clarke nearly jumped in surprise. Her head swung around, and she found herself staring as he stepped through the reeds and onto the sand.

"Bellamy?"

"Hey, Princess."

With that, she was up and running, throwing her arms around him, and he let out a little laugh when she was finally in his arms. He swung her around a bit, and she laughed as well, completely taken aback by this sudden reunion.

"But how are you here?"

"Been looking for you, everywhere. For a long time now."

She wanted to ask him more, about the camp, about everyone back home, but all she could think about was how after being alone for so long, it was so nice to have him here. "But why?"

"Why? I guess… It just felt right, coming after you. Just like this feels right."

With that, he lowered her mouth to hers, and she let out a small noise of surprise, but she quickly found herself responding to his kiss, to his touch. And she felt any last shred of self-contempt melting away with the kiss.

When they parted, he still held her close. But he leaned down until his lips were near her ears. "And Clarke? I got what I wished for."

And Clarke smiled.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes you just want to write fluff for a great couple. Also, does anyone just watch that one scene from the finale (knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's doooooor) over and over? Just me? Mmk, coolness. xoxo, TATF


End file.
